Make this damn decision
by Huddypowa
Summary: House doit faire un choix : doit-il suivre son cœur ou sa raison ? Et si, finalement, les deux ne le menaient qu’à une seule et unique chose ? Elle. 120% ROMANCE 120% HUDDY spoiler 5X11 One-shot fic COMPLÈTE! Have Fun XD


**Auteur** : Huddypowa

**Bêtalectrice **: x-Not-A-Princess-x

**Titre** : Make this damn decision

**Genre**: 120% romance, 120% huddy

**Spoiler**: Post "Joy to the world" 5X11

**Résumé**: Souvent, le cœur prend un chemin tout à fait différent de celui de la raison. Mais il arrive, dans de rares cas, que ces deux chemins se croisent, et s'unissent pour former un seul chemin vers le bonheur. House doit choisir : doit-il suivre son cœur ou sa raison ? Et si, finalement, les deux ne le menaient qu'à une seule et unique chose ? Elle.

**Disclaimer** : Not mine, no money, just fun ;-)

**Note**: Suite potentielle de l'épisode 11 de la saison 5, "Joy to the world"

Un grand merci à ma super bêtalectrice _x-Not-A-Princess-x_. Si vous êtes plutôt Hameron je vous conseille ses fics.

Have fun XD

**Make this damn decision**

Elle semblait si heureuse.  
Elle était heureuse !  
Il fit quelques pas en arrière afin d'élargir son champ de vison.  
Elle était si belle, murmurant des mots inaudibles à ce petit être.  
Son cœur se serra d'émotion.  
Elle… elle était tellement… ce qu'il voulait.  
Il la voulait.  
Putain de sentiments.  
Ca compliquait tout.  
Sa voix était tremblante et fébrile.  
Elle le troublait.  
« Joyeux Noël, Cuddy! »  
Il quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier regard songeur dans sa direction.  
Elle était si belle…

* * *

Pourquoi était-il là ?  
Ce soir ?  
Quelle envie subite l'avait conduit jusqu'ici ?  
Pour une fois qu'il avait préféré écouté son cœur plutôt que sa raison… Voilà où cela le menait.  
Chez elle !  
Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées.  
C'était le bruit de ses talons claquant en rythme contre le sol glacé de décembre.  
Elle posa une main sur la poignée. La porte était déjà ouverte ?!  
« Qui est là ? »

Il avait un double de ses clés.

« … »  
Elle enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers son salon, plongé dans l'obscurité.  
Elle pressa l'interrupteur.  
« Je vous préviens que… »  
« Bonsoir. »  
« House ?! »  
« Cuddy ? »  
« Que… que faîtes-vous dans mon salon à cette heure ?… Que faîtes vous dans mon salon tout court ? »  
« Je vous attendais. »  
« Je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans de longues discussions… qui ne mèneront nul part. Pas ce soir ! Je suis épuisée. »  
Effectivement, elle semblait fatiguée. Ses traits étaient tirés, son maquillage défraîchi et des cernes apparaissaient aux coins de ses yeux.  
Elle fit demi-tour en direction de la salle de bain.  
Elle n'avait pas envie de parler.  
Elle aussi en avait marre de jouer.  
Il voulait cesser ce jeu. Cela avait trop duré. Mais il avait tellement peur.  
Les paroles de Wilson lui revinrent à l'esprit : « _Tu as peur qu'elle puisse être justement celle qu'il te faut. Tu as peur de prendre ta chance, parce que c'est une chance trop grande. Si ça ne marche pas avec elle, alors il n'y a peut-être personne d'autre._ »  
Il n'y avait personne d'autre, il en était certain. Cela ne lui faisait pas peur, cela le terrorisait, le pétrifiait.  
Et si cela ne marchait pas ?  
Elle entra dans sa chambre.  
Que devait-il faire ?  
S'il la suivait, cela signifiait qu'il acceptait une relation avec elle.  
S'il quittait cette maison, il renonçait à eux.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'il fixait la porte de sa chambre.  
Comme si ce bout de bois pouvait lui apporter une réponse à ses questions.  
Il détestait les portes, et encore plus les décisions.  
Il fit deux pas en avant et posa une main sur la poignée.  
Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas entre eux ?  
Si une fois plongé dans cette relation il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ?  
Pire ! S'ils perdaient leur complicité ?  
Putain de décision !  
Il fit deux pas en arrière et lâcha la poignée.  
En même temps, il ne supportait plus ce jeu du chat et de la souris.  
C'était excitant et stimulant au début, mais maintenant il voulait plus.  
Oui ! Il voulait plus.  
Il la voulait… toute entière, juste pour lui. Il ne supportait plus de la partager !  
Oui ! Il était égoïste.  
Mais l'amour n'est-il pas égoïste ?  
A-t-il prononcé le mot amour ?  
Lui, elle, amour ? Lui, Cuddy, amoureux ? Non !? Si ?  
Putain de décision !  
Il fit à nouveau deux pas en avant et pressa la poignée. La porte s'entrouvrit laissant échapper un filet de lumière.  
Elle était étendue là, endormie, lui tournant le dos.  
Le faisceau doré jouait dans ses cheveux, éclairait sa nuque découverte.  
Un frisson d'émotion lui glaça la colonne vertébrale, elle était simplement magnifique !  
Il referma la porte et s'approcha du lit.  
Elle respirait profondément.  
Il effleura les draps du bout des doigts, les empoigna et les souleva.  
Il se glissa silencieusement sous les couvertures, appuya sa tête contre l'oreiller et ferma les yeux.  
Il la sentit bouger et poser sa tête contre son torse.  
« Merci. »  
« Hum ? »  
« Merci d'avoir pris une décision. »  
Il déposa un baiser contre ses cheveux.  
Elle le connaissait par cœur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, ses bras étaient vides, les draps étaient froids.  
Elle était partie.  
Il respira profondément, la tête enfouie dans ses draps. Son odeur !  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil… 10h32 ! Et merde…

* * *

Il fit une entrée discrète à l'hôpital. Il avait trois heures de retard, pas besoin de se faire remarquer. C'était raté :  
« Vous avez trois heures de retard. »  
« Vous n'avez pas de soutien-gorge. »  
« Des patients vous attendent à la clinique. »  
Il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau. Arrivée à la porte de celui-ci, elle se retourna pour lui faire face.  
« Il y a autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »  
« Si vous demandez… »  
« House ! »  
« Il faut qu'on parle. »  
« Pas maintenant. »  
Elle pénétra dans son bureau et lui referma la porte au nez.  
« Cuddy ? »  
Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi refusait-elle de lui parler ?  
Elle lui jeta un dernier regard attristé avant de se plonger dans la paperasse.

* * *

Il était environ 23h. Il l'avait cherché partout : dans son bureau, à la clinique, dans les vestiaires… Il ne l'avait trouvée nul part.  
Il décida alors d'aller voir à la maternité.  
Le bébé était là mais Cuddy semblait avoir disparu.  
Il s'approcha du berceau et pencha la tête.  
Elle était tellement petite.  
Elle dormait paisiblement, loin de l'agitation de l'hôpital, loin des problèmes de l'Humanité.  
Elle était pure et innocente.  
Il l'observa avec attention. Sa peau était claire et semblait douce, ses joues légèrement rosées lui donnaient des airs de poupée.  
Cuddy n'aura pas de mal à la faire passer pour sa propre fille.  
Elles se ressembleraient plus tard.  
Il posa un doigt à l'emplacement de son nombril. La petite serra instinctivement sa minuscule main autour de son index. Il sourit.  
Elle était adorable.  
« Tu sais, plus tard, tu vas beaucoup entendre parler de moi. »  
« Moi et ta maman entretenons une relation très spéciale. Au premier abord, on pourrait croire qu'on se déteste. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. »  
Il se pencha vers sa petite oreille et murmura :  
« En fait, elle est folle de moi. »  
« Mais c'est un secret ! »  
Elle lâcha son doigt.  
« Souvent lorsqu'elle parlera de moi, elle utilisera des gros mots. Je ne te dirai pas lesquels, tu es trop petite pour ça. »  
« Mais, en réalité, elle pense le contraire de ce qu'elle dit. Par exemple lorsqu'elle me traite de con antipathique, elle veut dire qu'elle me trouve sexy. »  
« Ah les femmes ! Si t'as pas le décodeur, t'es foutu. »  
Il observait la petite avec attention lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose bouger derrière lui.  
« Espérons qu'il fonctionne correctement dans ce cas. »  
Il se retourna rapidement.  
Elle était là depuis le début.  
Il ne l'avait pas remarqué.  
Elle était appuyé contre la paroi de verre, les bras croisés autour de la taille.  
« Alors cette discussion ? »  
« Je vous ai couru après toute la journée. »  
« Je suis prête maintenant. »  
Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à sa hauteur.  
« Je… je n'ai plus envie de jouer. » lâcha-t-il.  
« Moi non plus. »  
« J'ai bien réfléchi et…la monogamie comporte certains avantages. »  
Elle ria légèrement.  
« Et si on envisage… »  
« Chut ! » dit-elle en posa un doigt contre ses lèvres. « Embrasse-moi.»  
« À vos ordres madame. »  
Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa du pouce.  
Elle ferma les yeux.  
Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle croisa son regard profond, plein de désir et d'émotion.  
Il approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes.  
Elle sentait son souffle chaud à quelques millimètres de son visage.  
Il l'embrassa.  
Ce baiser là ne ressemblait en rien au précédent.  
La fougue s'était transformée en tendresse.  
Ce baiser exprimait leurs sentiments enfouis.  
Cela valait bien plus que toutes les paroles du monde.  
Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.  
House tourna sa tête en direction de la petite.  
« Tu vois, elle est folle de moi. »  
Cuddy lui frappa gentiment le bras, un sourire en coin.  
« Abruti. »  
Heureusement qu'il avait branché le décodeur.

_The end…_

Surtout, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'accepte toute les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, elles servent à s'améliorer.

Alors reviews, pleaaase !

_Sarah_


End file.
